Bully: Sociopatia
by Hyuuga Rouge
Summary: Dicen que el 1% de las mujeres son sociopatas. Pues, bien, dentro de ese 1% se encuentra la nueva alumna de Bullworth Academy. Ahora, entre ella y Gary, que ha sido readmitido en Bullworth Academy, intentaran dominar la escuela. ¿Podran pararlos? GaryXOC
1. Llegando a Bullworth

**Konichi Wa!!**

**Aqui traigo un nuevo fic de Bully (Canis Canem Edit en España). Ojala os guste!**

-Menudo sitio...-susurre al llegar a Bullworth Academy.

Se podria decir que era el peor internado en el que yo habia estado, y te lo dice alguien que ya ha estado en mas de diez distintos.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era ver al director. Por cierto, el tio tenia una napia enorme y era mas raro que mi abuelo cuando le dio con que mi abuela estaba embarazada... Hace dos meses.

-Bueno dias...-dije sentandome en una silla que habia enfrente del director.

-Parece que acabamos de hacer un bonito fichaje-dijo el director mirando mi expediente-. Insolencia, lenguaje soez...

-¿Lenguaje soez? ¿Yo? Los cojones...

-Comportamiento rebelde, visitas al psicologo y al psiquiatra, medicacion, y expulsion de diez internados...

-Diecisiete.

-Vaya, vaya, Black, ¡Me das miedo!-exclamo el director-¡Eres la peor alumna que ha tenido esta institucion!

-No se si merezco tal honor...

-¡La peor, sin duda!-repitio-¿Sabes? Una vez tuve un alunmo parecido a ti, pero se reformo y ahora es un alunmo MODELICO.

-Ese tio fijo que no es como yo...

-Solo le advertire una cosa, Black. Mantenga su nariz limpia, o se la limpiaremos nosotros.

-Ya, lo que usted diga...

-Puede irse.

-Por fin.

Me levante del asiento y sali del despacho. Menudo sitio mas rancio, aunque mejor me iba acostumbrando, que viendo como era Bullworth Academy, me iban a costar muchos viajes al despacho del director que me expulsaran.

La vista de unos chicos golpeando a algo que chillaba como loco interrumpio la linea de mis penamientos. Todos los chicos iban vestidos practicamente igual. Camisas remangadas y pantalones vaqueros.

Me acerque sigilosamente al mas grande de ellos. Le di unos toquecitos en el hombro y...

Cuando se giro le plante un gran puñetazo en la cara. Despues lo tire con una de mis llaves especiales de judo al suelo, le pegue una patada en los huevos y lo deje en el suelo retorciendose de dolor.

-A Russell duele...

Murmurando eso, el tipo parecia medio retrasado.

Todos me miraron por un minuto, medio asustados. Yo fije mi vista en el chico al que le estaban pegando. Parecia mayor, tenia el pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color y una cicatriz en uno. Llevaba un chaleco de lana celeste con cierto tono de agua, una camisa blanca remangada y pantalones vaqueros. Estaba en el suelo en posicien fetal y murmurando "No me pequeis, por favor. No, por favor..."

Me agache a su lado y le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Oye, tu, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte zarandeandole el hombro levemente.

El chico salio de su estado de shock. Tenia todo el cuerpo dolorido, y una brecha en la ceja. Me levante y me gire hacia el resto de abusones.

-¡Como volvais a pegarle, os juro que lo que le he hecho a este no sera ni la milesima parte de lo que le hare a cada uno de vosotros!-les chille enfurecida-¿¡Entendido!?

Los seis abusones asintieron asustados y salieron por patas. Ese es el efecto lo causaba la mayor parte de las veces en mis compañeros.

-Gracias...-escuche que decia el chico.

Me gire. Estaba tratando de levantarse, pero al marecer le dolia mucho la parte del estomago.

Me acerque un poco e hize que pasara su brazo por mis hombros, para que pudiera apoyarse en algo. Lo cierto es que pesaba mucho, pero yo no pensaba dejarlo tirado.

-Dime donde esta la residencia masculina y tu cuarto, que te llevo-le sonrei.

A todo esto, me di cuenta de que llevaba un botiquin en mi mochila, y que esta todabia no me la habia quitado. Decidi que en el momento que llegara a su cuarto le ayudaria a curarse la brecha.

Me sonrió. La verdad es que el chico era muy guapo, cosa en la que yo no me fijaba mucho, sormalmente, claro.

Se solto, murmurando algo que no llegue a entender. Bueno, tampoco es que me importara mucho.

-Ya puedo andar solo-dijo intentando sonreir-. Soy lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar unos pocos golpecitos.

Ya, ya...

-E idiota-le complete poniendo una mano justo debajo de la herida que tenia en la ceja-. ¿Como piensas que vas a andar con esto sangrando?

-Seguro que puedo llegar solo, nena-me contesto sonriendo.

-Y seguro que te desangras por el camino-rei dirvertida, mostrandole mis dedos todo llenos de sangre-. Dejame por lo menos que te la cure.

-Esta bien, como quieras.

El chico me llevo a puertas de la residencia masculina. Parecia dudoso de que fuera a entrar en un sitio lleno de chicos.

Me abrio la puerta en el momento en el que me vio las intenciones de abrirla yo.

-Ya me curo yo solo. A las chicas no os gusta meteros en lio.

Seguramente intentaba hacerse el caballero o algo.

-Bueno, al menos me diras como se llama el chico al que es salvado de ser apalizado...-dije con un tonito semi seductor, de que asustaba a algunas personas, aunque el chico ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Gary Smith-respondio sin mas.

-Pues, para que sepas quien es tu potectora, soy...

-¿¡Lilith!?

Esa voz me era extrañamente familiar... Aunque, claro, era practicamente imposible que mi primo y yo volvieramos a coincidir en el mismo internado...

Pues... Como suelo decir, lo imposible es mas posible que lo problable...

-¿¡James!?

"Vaya idiota..." pense "Y ha cumplido lo de raparse la cabeza como su madre se volviera a casar..."

Iba acompañado de un chico de mas o menos mi estatura, pelirrojo, vestido con el chaleco del colegio, cubierto por una chaqueta de tela azul y lo que parecia una camisa rosa debajo del chaleco, y de una chica de pelo rojizo, mas alta que yo, un poco mas alta que mi primo James, con el polo del uniforme y una flada azul con unas especie de llamas naranjas.

Era dificil decir quien era la pareja de mi primito...

-¿Gary?-pregunto un confuso James al ver a Gary-¿Que haces aquí? ¡Si te expulsaron!

-Diselo a Crabblesnitch y a mi padre-le respondio Gary cruzandose de brazos-. Yo tambien me alegro de veros, ¿sabeis?

-¿Te expulsaron?-le pregunte con estrellitas de admiracion.

Gary asintio.

-Buen chico. Bueno, pues mi nombre es Lilith Black-le dije, y luego me acerque hasta estar pegada a su oido para poder susurrarle-. Un dia de estos quedamos y me cuentas como te expulsaron.

-Sera un placer, Lilith-me dijo sonriendo una vez me separe un poco-. Luego, si quieres...

-¡Quieto ahi parado!-grito mi primo poniendose en medio-¡Te quiero ver legitos de mi prima, Gary!

-¡Ok! ¡Ya me entere, enano!-le grito en respuesta.

Gary entro en la residencia dendo un portazo, mas otro que se escucho, posiblemente por otro que habria dado nada mas entrar en su cuarto. Yo mire rabiosa a mi primo por unos segundos.

-Lilith, autocontrol... Por Kishimoto-Sama, estate tranquila... Que no te salga la vena psicopata...-murmuraba muy bajo con una mano en la sien-¡Que coño! ¡La vena psicopata lo libero yo!

La chica de pelo rojizo me paro antes de que me avalanzara sobre "Jamie" (Asi le decia yo de pequeña, ¿pasa algo?) para matarlo al mas puro estilo de las torturas chinas. El otro chico intento pararme desde delante, aunque los dos solo lo conseguina a duras penas.

Pensaries "¿Por que querias matarlo?". Pues muy sencillo. Odio, y repito, ODIO cuando la gente se cree con derecho a decirle a alguien a cuantos metros puede estar de mi. Y eso era lo que mi primo acababa de hacer.

**Bien, el primer capitulo completo esta aqui. Ojala os haya gustado y dejeis varios rewies, aunque solo sea para que no me suicide...**

**Matta Ne!!**


	2. Los cuatro grupos

Pasaron diez minutos justos hasta que pudieron soltarme. Al final tube a media escuela con la vista fija en nosotros, algunos que estaban por ir a la residencia masculina y otros que acababan de salir de ella por el jaleo, entre los que se encontraba Gary (Que creo que ya se curo la heridita) .

Era normal, pues... ¿Quien no se iba a sorprender cuando los dos amigos/novios de James Hopkins estaban sujetando a su prima psicopata para que no saltase sobre el y lo matara a patadas en los huevos?

Sobretodo estaban mirando los abusones de antes, un grupo de tios con una pinta de pijos que se la pisaban y... Gary. Por cierto, los abusones se sobresaltaron en el momento en el que me pudieron soltar.

James, por su parte, estaba medio acojonado. Seguramente no se le habria terminado de olvidar lo que le hize la ultima vez que consiguio enfadarme...

-Ya, tranquila, solo es por tu bien, Lie.

Vale, ahi ya si que la cago...

En mi lista de cosas que me cabrean de mayor a menor cabreo, que me llamen "Lie" (Que se lee "Lii") era la tercera, y que me digan "Es por tu bien" la cuarta.

Esta vez ni el pelirrojo ni la chica pudieron evitar que me tirara encima y empezara a darle golpes que el chaval paraba como buenamente podia. Me sorprendi un poco lo fuerte que se habia hecho en tan poco tiempo (Solo un año y seis meses, eso es poco) . No se como lo hizo, pero consiguio dejarme inmovilizada en el suelo, pataleando como un loca. Definitivamente, Jamie no era el niñato lloron de siempre...

-Voy a avisar a algun profesor-dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Yo seguia pataleando en el suelo, y mi primo encima, a horcajadas, sujetandome por las muñecas. Se le notaba que le costaba mantenerme en el suelo.

-¡Pero que sea rapido!-chillo. Le estaba costando la vida que no le pateara al culo.

-¡YO TE MATO, JAMES HOPKINS!

El pelirrojo se escabullo entre la gente para avisar a algun profesor. Uno de los chicos que miraba se acerco un poco.

-No le deberias pegar a las chicas-dijo el chico, mas en modo de advertencia que de regañina.

-¡Ella fue la que empezo!

Escuche llegar al profesor o profesora al que habian llamado. Decidi que ese era el instante para usar el arma mas efectiva y mas odiada por mi: La mentira.

-¡Socorro! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Ayuda!-grite. Siempre he tenido esa facilidad enorme para soltar mentiras.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Jimmy?-pregunto la voz femenina de la profesora.

-Señorita Phillips, empezo ella y yo solo me estaba...-intento decir mi primo quitandose de encima mia.

-¡Eso es mentira!-le interrimpi sentandome en el suelo y haciendo mi mejor escena de llanto-¡El me ataco solo porque estaba hablando con un chico en la puerta!

-¡James Hopkins!

"¡Bien!" pense "¡Se lo trago!"

Era extraño que se lo tragara, porque mi aspecto no era lo que se dice de "niña inocente". Decidme la verdad, ¿Os fiariais de una chica con chaqueta de cuero negro, pelo revuelto, pantalones olgados y una mochila de la cual sobresalen un spray de pintura? Lo dudo mucho...

La profesora, que por cierto, tenia una pinta de puta que se la pisaba, puso orden y se llevo a Jamie al despacho del director. Gary se acerco y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprovado.

-¡Buena actuacion, señorita Black!-exclamo Gary.

-¡Gracias, señor Smith!-le dije yo en respuesta.

Los dos amigos/novios de mi primo, por su parte, me miraban con rabia. Al parecer, no se imaginaban que alguien pudiese hacer esto. Los pocos que quedaban murmuraban entre ellos cosas del tipo "Lo que nos faltaba, una Gary femenina" o "A esta tia la tendrian que encerrar en el psiquiatrico con Gary".

Aunque, vamos, como que eso podrian ser alagos para mi.

-Oye, que ya no esta mi primo-comente en voz alta-. ¿Me enseñas un poco esto y de paso me cuentas el como te expulsaron?

El chico se encogio de hombros y asintio. Realmente, Gary se veia lindo haciendo ese tipo de gestos.

Los dos empezamos a andar hasta la residencia femenina, que estaba justo en frente de la masculina.

-Cuando dejes tus cosas bajas y te enseño este pequeño vertedero.

-Y me cuenta como te expulsaron.

Ya se que estaba muy pesada con saber el porque de su expulsion, pero queria saber si su expulsion tuvo algo que ver con Jimmy, y porque lo habian readmitido.

La residencia femenina era una gran MIERDAA. Todo rosado y ordenado. Mi cuarto era el unico que no era de dos y tambien era ROSA. Os juro que ODIO el ROSA.

Deje mi mochila y volvi abajo, donde Gary estaba siendo mal mirado por todas las chicas que entraban y salian. Al verme salir a mi sus murmullos fueron todavia mas intensos. Por lo poco que les pude oir, se estaban refiriendo a Gary como "El sociopata" y a mi como "La prima psicopata de Jimmy Hopkins".

Me acerque a Gary y el me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

-Primero, vayamos al comedor para que te vayas familiarizando con la fauna del lugar.

El comedor estaba al lado de unas escaleras en el edificio principal. Todo parecia siniestramente organizado. Estaban todos divididos. Habia unos chicos con jerseis y chalecos verdes, entre los que el que no era gordo tenia gafas. Luego estaban unos con chaquetas de cueros, uno de los cuales estaba con una chica castaña dandose el lote. Despues iban unos con chaquetas de una especie de equipo (Seguramente del equipo del instuto) . Y por ultimo estaban unos chicos con jerseys y chalecos celestes de "Aquaberry" , todos con una pinta de pijos que se la pisaban. De estos ultimos, uno de ellos, rubio con cierto aire chulesco, le dio un codazo a otro chico mas bajito y me señalo.

-"No esta mal la psicopata, ¿eh?"-le susurro a su amigo. Yo hize como si no me enterara.

-"Pero es la prima de Jimmy y fijo que el que le gusta es Gary" -le respondio el otro.

-"Bueno, eso puede cambiar"

Ese tio fijo que se chutaba.

Yo me quede con la frase que dijo el chico bajito. ¿Decian que me gustaba Gary? ¿Por que iban a decir eso?

Bueno, vale, es verdad que desde que he llegado he estado pegada a el. Y tambien es verdad que casi mato a mi primo por decirle que no se acercara a mi. Pero no me gustaba. Por muy lindo y atractivamente loco que fuese... ¡Dios mio!¡Como me gustaba este tio!

El propio Gary fue el que interrumpio la linea de mis pensamientos, haciendome un gesto para que nos sentaramos en una de las mesas vacias.

-Mira, esos de alli son los nerds, lo mas bajo de la escala social. Listos, pero no saben jugar sus cartas-me explico Gary señalandome con la cabeza a los tios de chalecos verdes.

-Eso es ser gilipollas-dije yo algo molesta. No se puede decir que alguien es listo si no tiene malicia.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Ahora vienen esos, los greasers-continuo Gary refiriendose a los chicos con las chupas de cuero-. Se creen los reyes del lugar. Su zona es New Coventry, algun dia te lo enseñare.

-No me digas, es el tipico barrio marginal en el que no dejan entrar a niños de papa y mama-comente con un tonito burlon.

-¿Como adivinaste?-dijo sarcasticamente, y luego continuo refiriendose a los "chicos del equipo"-Esos de ahi son los jocks.

-Mucho musculo y poco riego cerebral.

-Exacto. Y por ultimo estan los preppies. Son todo fachada, no tienen materia gris-termino Gary.

-Los niños de papa y mama que no son bien recibidos en al barrio de los greasers, ¿No?

Bien, ya conocia a todos, pero ahora me interesaba otra cosa. Queria saber de una vez porque le expulsaron.

-Bien, ahora te deberia contar el porque me expulsaron, ¿no?-dijo el chico adelantandose a mis pensamientos.


End file.
